effectivelywildfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 90: The Cheapskate Approach to Aroldis Chapman/The Phillies and Framing/Ranking Baseball Figures By Historical Importance
Date November 28, 2012 Summary Ben and Sam answer listener emails about how the Reds might save some money on Aroldis Chapman, whether certain teams might benefit more from framing than others, and where we would rank Marvin Miller in the pantheon of important historical baseball figures. Topics * Starter/reliever conversion * Aroldis Chapman * Carlos Ruiz and catcher framing run value * Marvin Miller Intro Orchestra tuning sound clip Banter Sam suggests that they could end the week on a multiple of 5 (something Ben likes) if they skipped the Thursday & Friday shows. Email Questions * Scott (Cincinnati, OH): "I was wondering if moving Chapman to the rotation is the best move for the Reds. Obviously there is no debate on starter innings versus reliever innings but I'm looking at this more from the financial standpoint and what is better for the Reds. Specifically, I believe Chapman has 3 years left on his deal. Being left handed I'm sure he would get a huge deal as a starter even if he wouldn't meet expectations. That probably puts the Reds out of the mix where they could pay him to be a top rate closer. So my question is, would it be better for the Reds to have three seasons of Chapman starting, or another 8 or so years of him closing?" * Joel: "I've been thinking a lot about the Jose Molina discussion a few weeks back in relation to the Phillies, the team I most closely follow. Watching their starting staff, they are all so reliant on command and getting calls on the corners for success. Whether its Holliday, Hamels, or Lee, or even Kendrick or Worley, all five pitchers excel when they are getting calls. I'm sure this is true of most pitchers in baseball, no doubt about it, but it does feel particularly unique to this staff or maybe it's my own view as I watch the Phillies more than any other team. Anyways my question is this: how much better could a great framing catcher add to a staff like this? Carlos Ruiz has a great reputation in the Phillies clubhouse for game calling and handling of the staff but what if you added Molina-like framing to his arsenal? Is he saving 50 runs as a catcher with any staff or is it possible that number goes up when he is catching pitchers more reliant on this skill set?" * Chris (Durham, NC): "Rank in order of importance to the history of baseball: Marvin Miller, Jackie Robinson, Branch Rickey, Kenesaw Mountain Landis, Bud Selig, Rob Deer." Notes * Sam, on hearing that Ben is reading a question about Jose Molina: "Oh this is not gonna be a quick one! Ben Lindbergh plus Jose Molina, I'm checkin' out." * Discussion of Jose Molina's framing run value was in Episode 84. * Marvin Miller was good for baseball players, but was he good for baseball? Links * Effectively Wild Episode 90: The Cheapskate Approach to Aroldis Chapman/The Phillies and Framing/Ranking Baseball Figures By Historical Importance Category:Episodes Category:Email Episodes